


La Opinión de Milagro

by TheWitchBoy



Series: Everyone Ships Bluepulse: Young Justice Universe [2]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Bart Allen Needs A Hug, Bart Allen and His Big Mouth, Disney Movies, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Matchmaking, Milagro knows what's what, Milagro means miracle and that's what she is -- gift of the universe, Milagro ships Bluepulse, Milagro ships SuperBat, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, bart is a mess, everyone's a mess, is that too many tags? darn, jaime is a mess, me too Milagro me too, mild matchmaking, that's my new tag: bart allen and his big mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchBoy/pseuds/TheWitchBoy
Summary: Milagro is many things, foremost of which - according to Jaime - is "annoying." But she's also perceptive and observant. She doesn't always draw the right conclusions, but the observations are definitely there.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Series: Everyone Ships Bluepulse: Young Justice Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841122
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	La Opinión de Milagro

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think, looking at the tags, that I'm an only child romanticizing the idea of younger siblings. Nah. I have a whole mess of siblings. I just think Milagro's pretty great.
> 
> As always: there may be formatting errors, but it is what it is. I hope you can enjoy this piece in spite of any formatting hitches.

Milagro looked at Jaime, eyes narrowed.

Then she looked at Bart, eyes narrowed even more, somehow.

And then back to Jaime.

She'd been doing it all through dinner, too. In fact, she'd been doing it for actual hours. Hours! And, sure, Bart didn't actually mind – he still thought the idea of sisters was crash, for some reason – but Jaime was getting incredibly fidgety, which probably meant that it wasn’t  _ normal  _ Milagro behaviour.

Milagro did her intense stare thing two or so more times before Jaime snapped. It wasn’t even, like, five minutes into Frozen!

“What, Milagro! What is it? ¡Para!”

Bart lost half his bowl of popcorn with the suddenness of Jaime's outburst, which also involved an unnecessary amount of arm flailing. Not that Bart could judge amount of flailing. That would have been hypocritical.  He could, however, frown mournfully at the popcorn that had made sudden acquaintance with the floor.

Milagro scrunched her nose. “You'll be mad,” she said. She turned her nose up and looked away from both of them.

“ Milagro —!”

“I was just wondering if you guys were a couple or something!”

Bart lost the rest of his popcorn with a startled fumble. He turned a wide-eyed gaze to Jaime's little sister. A couple? Him and Blue? What would even give her that idea?

“Like. You know.”  Milagro crossed her arms and huffed. “Boyfriends.  Are you guys dating? Is that why you're always together?”

“I-I'm always with Paco, too. It doesn't mean—”

“That's different! You’ve known him forever! You were babies together!” Milagro spouted off a string of Spanish that Bart couldn’t follow, but which seemed to involve reasons why Jaime couldn’t be dating this Paco guy. “And!” Milagro raised a triumphant finger in the air, “You spend way more time with  _ tu _ __ _ hermano _ _ ,  _ lately. I haven’t even seen Paco in like a week, but I’ve seen  _ Bart  _ here every day of every week for, like,  _ months _ .”

“Milagro, Milagro—!” Jaime looked absolutely terrified. He glanced briefly at Bart, but Bart was frozen in place. He even double-checked. Yup. Frozen in place. Jaime was going to have to deal with that – whatever that was? – on his own.

“Don’t ' Milagro, Milagro ' me!”  Milagro scowled. “I never seen him before at your school, or with your friends, and suddenly you're spending all your free time with him! He's not even from here, is he? So, what is it? Are you dating?”

“ Milagro —!”

“ 'Cause Mama and Papi won’t mind, I’m sure! And he’s cute. Kinda.” Milagro bounced once and turned back to Bart. “I like your freckles.”

“They’re my second-best feature,” Bart managed. Clearly the speedster thing was his best feature, but he supposed his freckles were pretty crash? If you didn’t have to look at them every day, anyway. Bart actually thought Wally had way better freckles. Like, he had the artful little constellations “dusted” across his face. Bart just had a mess of them, all over. Just kind of... well. Not “dusting” his face. More like “smattering” all the prime real estate, there.

Milagro, oblivious to Bart’s inner freckles discourse, shrugged and turned back to Jaime. “So? Are you dating?”

Jaime was basically white. “No! Mi-Milagro! We’re friends! Just friends!”

“Do you  wanna date him?”

“Milagro!” Interestingly, Jaime sounded like his vocal cords had all tightened up and weren’t cooperating properly. Like, he could get his words out, but not easily? Like it pained him or something.

"Huh." Milagro glanced at the television set. There must have been a  timeskip or something, because the movie had moved on to adults and parties and. Bart didn’t know. He’d have to  rewatch it, later, to get it, probably. “Well. I think you should.”

Jaime made an inarticulate noise that Bart ardently agreed with. Was Bart in shock? He felt a bit distant from the whole thing …

“What about you?”  Milagro glanced back at Bart. “Do you  wanna date my brother?”

“Uh…”

“ Milagro !” Jaime covered his face with both hands.

“Do you?”  Milagro scooted a bit closer.

Bart just wanted to watch the rest of Frozen. Or restart it. Or talk about literally anything else. Why couldn’t Milagro fixate on that, instead? “Uh, yeah,” Bart heard himself say. Man, he sounded far away from himself. Had he really just said that? He felt a raging blush take over, “I mean. He’s so cool! And… and lets me steal his snacks. And lets me join Disney movie nights. So. Uh. Yeah, sure. Why not?”

Milagro and Jaime were both starting at him.

His blush deepened.

“Well,” Milagro frowned. “You're obviously deluded if you think Jaime is cool, but I guess love is supposed to be blind and all, so I'll let it go. El amor es el amor.”

Jaime, on the other hand, had slowly covered his mouth and just kind of looked… terrified. Still terrified, actually.

Bart felt a pain in the middle of his chest.

Was. Was that heartbreak? Was that his heart? Oh god, Bart had no idea how to handle something as amorphous and nonsensical as “heartbreak!” He’d just learned about depression, like, in the past week. Well, no, not depression per se, but his own depression. The depression thing he was supposed to talk to BC about ‘n stuff!

He could  _ not  _ deal with something else, already.

Bart forced a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. “Not that I'm trying to date your brother, Milagro” he said. “I just think he's crash boyfriend material is all!”

Milagro made a disgusted noise and stood up. “Hopeless,” she said. Then she stomped away. “I thought we were getting somewhere, but no!” She trailed off into more rapid fire  Spanish that Bart couldn’t follow, but which seemed to be having an adverse affect on Jaime's complexion.

“If Mama was home, she would be so grounded,” Jaime whispered.

“She… feels pretty strongly about that, huh?”

“She ‘ships' heroes. Uh. And apparently us?” he coughed awkwardly into his hands, then turned to give Bart his best commiserating look. Which was good. Commiserating looks meant nothing was ruined.

“Uh. Neat?” Granted, he didn’t know what they were commiserating, or how boats figured into it.

“ Moded ,” Jaime disagreed. “She ships Batman with Superman,  ese .” He looked at Bart with big, terrified eyes. “It's all I can think about in briefing and it’s ruining my life. She’s ten! She shouldn’t be able to ruin my life!”

Ships. Wait, like.  _ Relationships _ ? And Superman and—

Bart smothered a laugh behind his hand.

“It’s not funny.”

“Uh, yeah, well. It  kinda is,” Bart grinned. “Hey, uh, her-man-o, can we start the movie over?”

“Oh,  dios ,  sí . Let’s get far away from that conversation,” Jaime laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to, initially, be longer? But then I realized that this was a good stopping point -- and cutting it off while I have ideas for subsequent scenes might make it easier to write other pieces, yeah?


End file.
